Mi vida sin ti
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: Y despúes de ti ¿QUE? y después de haberte amado ¿QUE SIGUE?, ¿Me amaste en realidad?.
1. QUIERO VERLO

**_QUIERO VERLO._**

**Hoy me levante con una extraña sensación, una punzada que va desde el cerebro hasta el corazón, un presentimiento o angustia difícil de controlar, ya quiero verlo, saber de él, sentirlo junto a mí de nuevo, dentro de unas horas estaré volando hasta él, pero de nuevo ese sentimiento se apodera de mí, necesito controlarme. Baje lentamente hasta el vestíbulo del hotel, donde me encontraba, con maletas en mano, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar, pagué mi cuenta finalizando con un cálida sonrisa de la recepcionista, si este es un hermoso lugar, pero no lo suficiente, como para olvidarme de él y quedarme más tiempo…**

**El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto es eterno o al menos eso me parece, el conductor del taxi me parece una persona muy amable, papá se hubiera infartado al saber que su pequeña, su única hija abordaría un taxi, según él es demasiado peligroso e inseguro, pero conozco de sobra a mi padre y se que exagera demasiado, pero aún así lo adoro tanto a él como a mi madre; gracias a la charla que llevo con el conductor el viaje se hace más ameno, es un tipo simpático y bonachón, no para de mostrarme las fotografías familiares que lleva consigo, cada que tiene oportunidad, me las muestra, y me cuenta una anécdota, se nota que se hombre ama a su familia, tiene 5 nietos ya y uno más que viene en camino, y es increíble, si mal no parece debe tener la misma edad que papá, y yo apenas estoy comprometida, no es un hombre bien parecido, de hecho es gracioso, pero no agraciado físicamente, aunque eso sale sobrando cuando te encuentras a un hombre que daría la vida por su familia como él lo hace, aunque no es guapo, quizá podría enamorarme de un hombre como él, un hombre que ame tanto como él, claro si Eagle no existiera, necesito verlo, tocarlo, besarlo de nuevo, me hace tanta falta, no se como pude aguantar tanto tiempo sin él, apenas dentro de unos días será la boda, aún no puedo creerlo, cuando lo conocí, realmente me era antipático, pero me fue ganando al punto de enamorarme como loca de él, es que es tan lindo, todo el me encanta, su sonrisa, su mirada, su boca, y como siempre su eterna esperanza.**

**-Hemos llegado señorita-**

**La voz fuerte del conductor me hizo sobresaltar y salir de mis pensamientos, baje más nerviosa todavía, volar nunca ha sido una de mis actividades favoritas, pero no encuentro una forma más rápida de cruzar el océano, no todavía, así que tendré que enfrentar de nuevo mis temores, y subir directo hasta ese avión, para cuando regresé de nuevo a la tierra, mis maletas se encontraban ya a mi lado y el hombre sonriéndome de forma sincera.**

**-Muchísimas gracias señor, ha sido un placer conocerle, me ha hecho muy ameno el trayecto-**

**Agradecí y correspondí a su sonrisa, pague mi cuenta incluyendo una buena propina, el conocerle me tranquilizó un poco, el hombre agradeció y se marcho no sin antes, despedirse de mi como un caballero, si, realmente ese señor me agradó, se nota que ama su vida, está vida, y no está peleada con ella, es realmente inspirador.**

**Caminé hasta la sala de abordar ya habían anunciado mi vuelo, mi destino, mi hogar, la ciudad de Tokio, volvía después de realizar mi postgrado, en los Estados Unidos, regresaba a mi ciudad para casarme con el amor de mi vida, me senté en el lugar asignado, esperando el despegue que no tardó mucho, mientras pensaba de nuevo en él, en lo mucho que necesitaba verle, ya llevábamos casi dos años de novio, cuando me propuso matrimonio, ni siquiera lo imagina, cuando me lo propuso me quede sin habla, no sabía como responder, sabía que si que deseaba unirme a él que lo amaba, pero mis labios no articulaban palabra alguna, todavía me sonrojo al recordar esa situación y su rostro, ese rostro llenó de angustia al no escuchar el tan ansiado SI, cuando por fin pude hablar, casi grite de la emoción, su rostro angustiado se relajo, y sonrió, casi lloro de la emoción, verlo ahí hincado frente a mí, pidiéndome a mí, que aceptara ser su esposa, a mí precisamente a mí, él quien siempre fue tachado de mujeriego, yo por fin lo había atrapado, ahora vienen mi mente las caras de Lucy y Anais cuando les dije que me casaría, que por fin había atrapado al incasable, al mujeriego al soltero más codiciado, a Eagle, el me conoce incluso más que yo misma, sabe de mis gustos, de mis necesidades, sabe cuando deseo que me abrace, cuando necesito estar sola y sobre todo sabe como tratarme, además de mis gustos, quedé enamorada del anillo de compromiso, es hermoso me dijeron todas mis amigas, y va perfecto contigo, y lleva mi piedra favorita lapislázuli, no es nada ostentoso pues a diferencia de lo que se pudiera esperar, me gusta lo sencillo, y él lo sabe.**

**Dios, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero estamos a punto de llegar ha nuestro destino, creo que me la pasado pensando en él, esto ya no es sano y debo buscarle una solución, lo mejor de todo es que este será mi último viaje para no separarnos jamás.**

**Salí con prisa del avión, quería correr a sus brazos, correr y besarlo, correr y jamás dejarlo, entré a la sala de espera, tratando de encontrarme con esos ojos que me volvían loca, pero no daba con ellos, comencé a asustarme, algo no encajaba, hacía una semana que había hablado con él y sabía que vendría, que hoy llegaría, si a Eagle se le olvido pasar por mi juro que le haré pagar por ello, Dios, y si algo le había sucedido, no, no necesitaba despejar mi mente, quizá se le había hecho un poco tarde, si eso era, quizás se le hizo tarde y creyó que llegaría después, si eso debió ser, de pronto siento que estoy siendo observada, giro mi rostro tratando de dar con el poseedor de tal mirada, y mis ojos se topan con unos azules, que me miran a distancia y avanzan hacía mi ,es él su hermano, es Clef, pero que hace el aquí?, esto no me gusta nada, ese caminar, si estoy segura es Clef, sus manos en los bolsillos, viene hacía mí, pero él no se ve por ningún lado, Eagle no está, que pasa?, Clef no mencionó nada solo me sonrió tímidamente, y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, tomó mis maletas llevándome hasta su auto en el estacionamiento, este silencio entre ambos comenzaba a desesperarme, algo le pasaba a Eagle y no entendía que…**

_HIII!!, pues heme aquí con un nuevo estilo, que les parece, sean sinceras, la verdad no me molesta en lo más mínimo que digan que no les gustó, de eso también se aprende, quiere decir que se tomaron la molestia en leerlo, AHHH!! pero eso si ni crean que voy a cambiar de opinión acerca de la pareja MARINA CLEF, son mis favoritos y así van a seguir OK? Presea ya está muy grandecita par él, y a mi no se me hacía tan bonita como Marina, lo siento pero esa es mi opinión, sin embargo les reitero mi agradecimiento a todas las que se toman la molestia de dejar su opinión que es muy grata para mi, esto continua si quieren más solo dejen un review o de lo contrario DEMONER, será enviada a castigarlas por un buen rato, OK?_

_(: Besos y abrazos de MI :)_


	2. SE FUE, ME DEJO

Subí al auto todavía en silencio, temía preguntar por él, y el silencio entre el y yo acrecentaba mi temor, se veía demacrado, había adelgazado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, Clef es atractivo, muy atractivo, pero que cosas pienso no es mo

_**SE FUE, ME DEJO.**_

**Subí al auto todavía en silencio, temía preguntar por él, y el silencio entre el y yo acrecentaba mi temor, se veía demacrado, había adelgazado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, Clef es atractivo, muy atractivo, pero que cosas pienso no es momento para eso, es el hermano menor de mi prometido, Dios, la angustia está haciendo estragos en mí, supongo que en parte es el viaje, pero que pasa por que no me dice nada, ni siquiera me mira, algo malo sucede lo sé, se parece un poco a su hermano, pero no, Clef es más reservado, más serio, un tanto huraño, Eagle no es así, él es lindo detallista, sonríe, cosa que a Clef pocas veces le he visto hacer, la psicología dice que normalmente el mayor es mucho más reservado y el menor, suele ser el extrovertido, pero en esta ocasión debieron equivocarse, físicamente se parecen si, un poco, pero en cuanto a carácter, son totalmente opuestos, creo que ya llegamos hasta el auto, pues se a colocado frente a ese auto, supongo que debe ser suyo, ya entro vaya caballero, ni en eso se parecen Eagle es mucho más caballeroso, en fin creo que no debe estar acostumbrado, pues tampoco se le conocen muchas novias. Subí al auto por mi propio pie mientras Clef arrancaba su auto, no pude contenerme más y ya dentro le cuestioné.**

**-Vas a decirme ahora por que Eagle no pudo venir, o vas a pensar la mejor excusa, para proteger a tu hermanito-**

**Giró el rostro y se limitó a sonreír, lanzó un interminable suspiro, y por fin habló.**

**-No Marina, está vez no voy a excusarlo, pero creo que debemos esperar y llegar a la casa, para que te explique, mientras tanto por favor no me preguntes nada-**

**Fue hasta ese momento, que me di cuenta que su rostro reflejaba un profundo dejo de tristeza, melancolía, comencé a asustarme, ese rostro no me decía nada bueno, y si Eagle se arrepintió y no quiere casarse conmigo, y si se enamoró de otra, creo que debo calmarme, estos nervios no van a llevarme a nada bueno, me siento tan cansada, pronto comencé a quedarme dormida, no fue cuanto tiempo fue, en silencio solo podía escuchar el latido acelerado de mi corazón, y su agitada respiración, el auto se detuvo, puedo sentirlo, pero porque no puedo moverme, quiero despertar pero no puedo, se que hemos llegado, estoy escuchando a Clef salir del auto, escucho sus pasos, dirigirse a mi lado, escucho la portezuela abrirse, pero no puedo abrir los ojos, que pasa?, es Clef quien se acerca a mi lado, me observa pudo sentir su mirada, algo no está bien, su aliento lo siento cerca me quema, puedo inhalar su colonia, es embriagadora, y ahora puedo sentir unos labios posándose sobre los míos, no puede ser él, no quizás es Eagle, quien ha salido a recibirme, pero estos labios son diferentes son tan cálidos, tan suaves, aún cabe la posibilidad de que sea él, de pronto todo se pone negro, como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo sin fondo.**

**-¡¡EAGLE!!- Dios mi corazón está agitado y a mi lado se encuentra Clef, quien continua moviéndome, a pesar de ya tener los ojos abiertos de par en par, estoy bien, creo haber llamado a Eagle entre sueños, pero vaya es solo un sueño, LO ERA?, era realmente un sueño? y el beso?, mi rostro se a puesto caliente y supongo que he de parecer tomate al recordar esa sensación, tendré que evitar ver a Clef a los ojos.**

**-Marina, te encuentras bien?- **

**-Si gracias, solo fue un sueño, un muy raro sueño-**

**Tomo mi mano ayudándome a salir, se le notaba realmente asustado, corrió a la cajuela por mis maletas y caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa de sus padres, Eagle adora este lugar, cuando nos casemos vendremos a vivir aquí, es hermosa, sus padres ya no viven, pero se que les hubiera encantado estar presentes en la ceremonia, al menos eso es lo que él dice, en cuanto Clef abrió la puerta, pude inhalar un fresco aroma a lavanda, él favorito de él, pensé por un momento que él estaría allí, pero al paso de unos minutos me di cuenta de que no era sí, él no estaba, Clef me condujo en silencio a la sala, ambos tomamos asiento, pero él continuaba con la mirada baja.**

**-Y bien?, que pasa ahora con tu hermano, esta vez debe tener y una buena excusa para haberme dejado plantada en el aeropuerto-**

**Clef solo sonreía débilmente, no entendía su actitud, se burlaba de mi?.**

**-Por que esta vez te lo juro, que si no la tiene, cancelo la boda y…-**

**-Eagle murió-**

**-QUE?-**

**Sí, Clef estaba burlándose de mí, pero no tenía porque jugar con algo así. **

**-Vamos Clef deja de burlarte de mí, solo dime que paso con él, dónde está, o más bien con quien está?, si ya no quiere casarse conmigo, lo entiendo pero no tiene porque obligarte a decir eso por él, que de la cara-**

**Inconscientemente mientras hablaba lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mi ojos, inconscientemente me negaba a aceptarlo.**

**-Es verdad, Marina, él murió hace 3 días en un accidente, estás son sus cenizas-**

**Acerco a mi una pequeña a caja que no había notado, si esto era una broma ya iba bastante lejos.**

**-Eagle si esto es una broma, Bravo!! lo conseguiste, vamos sal de donde estés-**

**-Marina, el ya está muerto-**

**-¡¡MENTIRA!!, seguramente ya no quiere casarse conmigo he invento toda esta farsa, ¡¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO EAGLE!!, ¡¡ME ESCUCHAS!!, ¡¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!!-**

**Comencé a sollozar, mientras lo fuertes brazos de Clef me aprisionaban contra su pecho.**

**-El te amaba Marina, eso jamás lo dudes, pase lo que pase, jamás dudes que mi hermano te amaba-**

**No podía controlar, el temblor de mis piernas, de no haber sido por Clef seguro estaría en el suelo, el amor de mi vida estaba muerto, y no podía creerlo.**

**-El no puede estar muerto Clef, íbamos a casarnos, no es cierto, el no esta muerto, por favor dime que no, dime que no está muerto, ¡¡DIMELO MALDICIÓN!!, ¡¡DIMELO!!-**

**Golpee fuertemente su pecho con mis manos, obligándolo a decirme una verdad que yo deseaba escuchar.**

**-Porque no me llamaste, porque dejaste que él se fuera sin despedirme, por que?, ¡¡ERES UN MALDITO CLEF, TE ODIO!!-**

**Me senté de nuevo y me aferré a esa caja que contenía aún las cenizas de él.**

**-Eagle, me dejaste, prometiste que jamás lo harías y me dejaste, te fuiste, ¡¡AMOR REGRESA!!, ¡¡EAGLE REGRESA, YO TE AMO!! , regresa, por favor dime que me amas, dime de nuevo que amas-**

**Clef se arrodillo al lado mío, noté hasta ese momento que el lloraba conmigo, que él compartía su dolor conmigo, y que quizá su dolor era más grande que el mío, después de todo, había perdido a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, sentí más pena por él y me aferre a su cuerpo y él al mío, lloramos en silencio, pero el cansancio me venció de nuevo y me quede dormida en sus brazos. Para cuando desperté, me encontraba sola en la sala, aunque escuchaba sus pasos en el segundo piso, me incorporé pesadamente, él bajó las escaleras y me miro con una sonrisa melancólica dibujada en su rostro.**

**-Te encuentras mejor?-**

**Correspondí a esa sonrisa con una igual y movía la cabeza en señal de negación.**

**-Clef como fue?, como murió?-**

**Me miro con tristeza, y se acercó lentamente a mí, se sentó a mi lado.**

**-Es mejor que no lo sepas, solo piensa que él ya está mejor-**

**De nuevo las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia, y él las secó con el dorso de su mano, aquella acción no provocó otra cosa que más lagrimas, en mí, esa era una de las acciones que hacía Eagle, cuando me veía llorar, ahora estaba llorando pero no era él quien secaba mi llanto y jamás lo volvería a hacer. Clef extendió su mano con un objeto en ella que no alcanzaba a distinguir por las lágrimas.**

**-Eagle hubiera deseado que fuera tuya-**

**Cuando por fin sequé por completo mi llanto, pude observar lo que me ofrecía, las llaves de la casa.**

**-No seas cruel, como pretendes que me quede con ella, sino está él, como quieres que siga mi vida aquí, si ya no está él-**

**-Es difícil, incluso para mí, pero él deseaba que fuera tuya, que fuera suya, de ambos, debes quedarte con ella, Eagle amaba esta casa tanto como a ti, por favor acéptala-**

**-No Clef este patrimonio es tuyo, finalmente es todo lo que te queda de tu familia, de tus padres y tú hermano-**

**Sonrió y bajó la mirada.**

**-Perdón, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, puse los papeles de la casa a tu nombre, Eagle no dejo testamento alguno, así que me permití hacerlo-**

**Extendió hasta mí los papeles, no pude si no tomarlos y abrazarme a ellos, abrazarme a una ilusión que ya estaba rota, a una ilusión que jamás de cumplió, y visualizar ese sueño que se acabo, que se acabó cuando él murió, cuando él me dejo…**

_**Hello!!, lo siento de verdad lo siento, es que estoy llorando me ganó la emoción, Marinita me contagio, es que perder así al amor de tu vida, Dios no quiero ni pensarlo GRACIAS, a las chicas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta nueva locura mía, espero que siga gustándoles y por supuesto que sigan apoyándome, OK?**_

_**KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Hay muñeca, mil gracias por tus palabras, me han levantado mucho el ánimo, no sabes como te agradezco tu apoyo, de verdad te gusto?, espero que me sigas apoyando, por que YO te sigo leyendo aunque hagas sufrir a mi tiito, que es un amor, O NO?, por cierto mi querido Haruka pasara esta semana de vacaciones contigo, se resistía a dejarme sola pero le dije que tenía que ser compartida, que disfrutes mucho y cuida bien a mi Haruka.**_

_**DORINA JOURDAIN: Eres Dorina?, nuestras Dorina? que gustó amigocha, no sabes como me encanta tu fic, es de mis favoritos, y siempre ando pasando por esta pagina para ver si has actualizado, lo espero con ansias, que gusto que este proyecto te guste, la verdad siempre me había dedicado a hacer song - fics de Rayearth, más específicamente de MARINA CLEF, pero esta vez me ganó la espinita y aquí está, espero que te guste y sigas apoyando así como yo no dejaré de apoyar el tuyo, y opino lo mismo no le dieron chance a la relación de mis tiitos, pero para eso estamos las CLEMI FANS para escribir lo que faltó O NO?.**_

_**RAYEARTHFAN: Amigis, que gustó saber de ti, sabes?, este fic en parte es dedicado a ti, ya que siempre me has apoyado, y me impulsaste para hacer algo grande como esto, espero que te siga gustando la forma en que escribo y no vayas a decepcionarte de mi, SIII, SOMOS CLEMI FANS FOREVER, aunque quieran lo contrario, por cierto respecto a tu song – fic, ji, ji, ji, pues como ves todavía no lo publico, pero no desesperéis, pronto estará por aquí, es que cada vez que lo leo siento que algo falta, pero como te repito, prontito, prontito, estará, nos seguimos escribiendo.**_

_**KUU: Hay lo siento snif, snif, de verdad lo siento, pero desde que empecé este fic sabía que Eagle, moriría pero todo va a desarrollarse en base a ello, espero no decepcionarte y que nos sigamos escribiendo, respecto a lo otro, sip también interactuaran las parejas LUCY LATIS, ANAIS PARIS, ñaca, ñaca pero no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, NO SEÑOR!!, también van a sufrir, después de todo espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. OK?.**_

_**Bien pues reciban todas (: Besos y abrazos de YO :)**_


	3. Y AHORA QUE HAGO SIN ÉL

Y AHORA QUE HAGO SIN ÉL

_**Y AHORA QUE HAGO SIN ÉL**_

**Sin más ánimos de estar ahí, y a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, tome mis cosas dispuesta a marcharme, no podía seguir atormentándome en ese lugar, me siento mal, muy mal, tengo muchas ganas de llorar, pero que nadie me pida que no lo haga, quiero gritar, quiero correr, correr lejos, hasta caer rendida, camine hasta la salida, iba dispuesta a tomar un taxi, pero una fuerte mano me sostuvo por el brazo.**

**-Espera yo te llevo, además deseo que te quedes con él-**

**Es irónico, Clef desea que yo e quede con las cenizas de su hermano, si ni siquiera se que pasa en realidad, no se si estoy soñando, o si estoy volando, si esto es cierto o es solo un sueño, no puedo más que corresponder a él con una sonrisa, mientras tomo en mis manos lo último que me queda de él. No se en que momento entramos a su auto, ni en que momento estoy sentada dentro de el, solo siento en mis manos esa caja, que me recuerda que ****Eagle**** ya no pertenece a este mundo. **

**-Y ahora que hago contigo? Y ahora que hago sin ti?-**

**No puedo evitarlo lo dije en voz alta mientras me aferro de nuevo a este objeto, mientras mi vida se va dentro de él, el auto paró, siento la mano de Clef cubriendo las mías, pero no me conforta, quiero que se él, pobre Clef su rostro me dice que esta sufriendo, pero que se traga su dolor, para consolar el mío, y por eso le voy a estar eternamente agradecida. **

**-Vamos Marina, tu eres fuerte, muy fuerte, por eso mi hermano te amaba-**

**Agradezco su intención de hacerme sentir mejor, pero debo admitir que en estos momentos no soy nada fuerte, quizá jamás lo he sido, quizás me he enfundado todo este tiempo en una armadura que me hace ver intocable, pero no lo soy esto ha acabado conmigo. Vaya, creo que hemos llegado, pero no es precisamente mi departamento al lugar al que hemos llegado, es la casa de mis padres, no se si agradecerle o no a Clef su intención, pero creo que esto me ayudará. Voy a llorar de nuevo, si mi mamá sigue viéndome así. Pero si es Lucy, la que está detrás de mamá, no puedo evitarlo Lucy es mi mejor amiga.**

**-Marina, amiga lo lamento creeme, lo lamento muchísimo-**

**No quiero hablar, solo quiero llorar, pero esos delgados brazos me confortan, al abrazar a Lucy, no puedo evitar mirar de reojo a Clef, GRACIAS, es todo lo que puedo darle al ayudarme de este modo, al mantenerme cerca de las personas que me quieren y a las que quiero.**

**-¡¡Hay!! Lucy, no se que voy a hacer sin él, quiero morirme-**

**-Marina hija no digas eso, ****Eagle**** te amaba cariño, y debes seguir tu vida como si el estuviera-**

**Que fácil se dice, que fácil suena, pero es tan difícil cumplirlo.**

**-Y como Mamá, como lo hago, como sigo sin él, que fácil es para ustedes decirlo, no puedes entender lo que estoy sintiendo, no es el hombre de tu vida el que está aquí, hecho cenizas-**

**No pueden hablar así, no entienden, nadie me comprende, subí hasta mi habitación envuelta todavía en un mar de llanto, llanto que aumento al momento de entrar a mi habitación y ver ahí sobre el perchero lo que sería mi vestido de novia, es hermoso, es perfecto, pero ya no es para mi, pensé en salir de la casa de mis padres de forma tradicional, es por eso que mi vestido estaba ahí, coloque con cuidado la caja a un lado de mi tocador, mientras tomo el vestido entre mis manos…**

** Flash Back **

**-Amor no se que hacer, falta apenas un mes para la boda y aún no tengo el vestido de novia, mamá quiere que vayamos hasta Paris a comprarlo, pero ya sabes que yo quiero algo más sencillo-**

**Aquella vez me encontraba acurrucada en su pecho, habíamos pasado el fin de semana juntos y en lo respecta a él, estaba agotado, aún recuerdo como besó tiernamente mi frente, aún puedo sentir sus labios, sobre ella.**

**-Sabes? creo que te veras hermosa, con cualquier vestido-**

**Amaba la forma en que me entendía, la forma en que abrazaba, la forma en que me besaba, como me miraba.**

**-De verdad lo crees?-**

**-No solo lo creo estoy seguro, de hecho bien podrías casarte conmigo portando únicamente una toalla envuelta a tu alrededor-**

**Lo golpeé con la mano en el torso, no sin haberme sonrojado por tal atrevimiento, pero así era él, y así lo amaba.**

**-Como crees que voy a presentarme así a la iglesia, a papá le daría un infarto-**

**-Pienso que te verías hermosa y sensual-**

** Fin Flash Back **

**-Si mi hermano te hubiera visto con ese vestido, sé que le hubiera encantado-**

**Es Clef quien se encuentra parado en el marco de la puerta, observándome, observando el vestido de novia que traía puesto, volví el rostro para mirarme en el espejo y no pude si no llevar una mano a la boca para apagar mis sollozos, puedo sentir ahora los fuertes brazos de Clef confortándome nuevamente.**

**-Se fuerte Marina, mi hermano odiaba verte así, quiero verte de nuevo alegre esa era la actitud que mi hermano amaba en ti, debes seguir por él-**

**-No Clef, no puedo, no puedo ser fuerte, él era mi fuerza, él era mi fuerza y se fue-**

**Ahora es mamá quien ha entrado en mi habitación, aunque hubiese deseado quedarme en los brazos de Clef pensando por un momento que era él, debo resignarme debo entender que él no esta y que jamás volverá, ahora es mamá la que me reconforta.**

**-Mamá tu ya lo sabías, y no me dijiste nada, por que cuñado hable contigo no me lo dijiste, porque te lo callaste?-**

**-Precisamente por esto hija, por como estás ahora, no podíamos decirte la verdad estando tan lejos y sola, Marina cariño debes entendernos, no podíamos decirte que ****Eagle**** estaba muerto estando tú en Estados Unidos-**

**En parte creo que tienen razón, me hubiese sentido más sola, más dolida estando allá, ahora se que debo continuar, pero como hacerlo si él ya no está, que hago, Dios que hago, no quiero desprenderme de él no puedo, pero sé que no es sano seguir mucho tiempo así.**

**-Quiero estar sola mamá-**

**-Pero hija…-**

**-Por favor, dije que quiero estar sola-**

**Es que acaso no me entienden, es que acaso no me comprenden, solo quiero estar sola, pensar, entender que es lo que sigue, que rumbo mi vida va a tomar, si es que existe una vida después de él tengo mucho rencor, mucho odio, mucho dolor, y en parte es para él, porque me dejo sin más, rencor contra quien me lo arrebato.**

**-Sabes tenía muchos, muchos planes, deseaba tener 3 o 4 hijos contigo, y que todos fueran igual de guapos que tú, dos niñas y dos niños, sería genial no? pero claro que fueran igual de inteligentes que yo, íbamos a vivir en la casa que fue de tus padres, pensaba plantar varios tipos de rosas y por supuesto lavanda, tu favorita, estaba dispuesta a levantarme temprano para preparar tu desayuno, no sé cocinar pero iba a aprender por ti, quería una luna de miel en Paris, quería observar la ciudad desde la torre Eiffel, y que tú estuvieras a mi lado, que contempláramos, el cielo desde ese lugar, y que me dijeras ahí cuanto es que me amabas y decirte yo cuanto es que todavía te amo, pero tenías que irte, tenías que abandonarme…-**

**Si creo estoy loca, mira que hablar sola, o peor aún hablar a un objeto inerte que contiene las cenizas de una persona que fue el amor de tu vida…**

**SIIIIIII, yo de nuevo, gracias a todas por la buena aceptación del fic, les prometo que a partir de de ahora Marinita va a salir de la depre, además de que van a comenzar a interactuar las otras parejitas, LxL y AxP, OK?**

**Como diría mi amorcito Alejandro Sanz, LA DISTANCIA NO ES CUANTO NOS SEPAREMOS, LA DISTANCIA ES SI NO VOLVEMOS.**

**Reciban (: Besos y abrazos de YO :)**


	4. NO ME AMABA, NO LA OLVIDÓ

**NO ME AMABA, NO LA OLVIDÓ**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no se que hacer contigo, se que tengo que despedirme y dejarte ir pero no puedo…**

**La sonrisa ha vuelto a mi rostro después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto a sonreír la culpable ha sido Lucy al mostrarme uno de esos gestos suplicantes en su rostro al insistirme en que la acompañase al gimnasio, esa niña, no cambia, espero que jamás lo haga, la quiero tal cual. No he regresado a mi departamento, y probablemente no lo haga, quizá lo venda y me quede por completo aquí con mis padres, aunque tampoco he pensado en que hacer con la casa de Eagle, lo que sé es que por el momento no quiero regresar a ese lugar, no quiero imaginarme que él esta ahí, no quiero…**

**-Señorita Marina, tiene una llamada-**

**-Quien es Tita-**

**-La señorita Anais-**

**Anais??, no puedo creerlo, hacia cuanto tiempo no veo a esa niña, corrí hasta la cómoda de mi habitación, para tomar la llamada.**

**-LA TENGO TITA!! GRACIAS!!, Anais?-**

**-Marina amiga como estás?-**

**-Mentiría si te digo que bien, pero no quiero hablar de mi cuéntame, de ti como estás?-**

**Me emocionaba saber que ella seguía recordándome, que mis amigas nunca me dejaron sola.**

**-Marina no me evadas, se perfectamente como debes sentirte, y perdóname si no te hable antes pero apenas nos llego la noticia-**

**-Amiga de verdad, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero escúchame, no me gusta hablar más de ello, si alguien lo menciona otra vez siento unas ganas inmensas de llorar, y si sigo así creo que voy a morir por deshidratación-**

**-Me alegra escucharte así, sabes en parte te llamaba por que he regresado a Tokio y me gustaría mucho verte y ver a Lucy, platicar de nuevo con ambas-**

**Yo también quiero salir de este hoyo, pero no se si sea prudente, ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero seguir sintiendo tristeza, por él, por que se que de poder verme no le gustaría hacerlo así, pero no se por cuanto tiempo más, tengo preguntas muchas preguntas, y no ayo quien las responda…**

**La llamada de Anais me sentó muy bien, me siento mucho mejor ahora que se que ella ha vuelto a la ciudad, tanto tiempo, desde que se fue a Inglaterra a continuar sus estudios, perdimos comunicación, pero después de todo me alegra saber que aún se acuerda de mí…**

**La noche ha caído así como mi ánimo, nuevamente aunque ya no lo deseo, estoy llorando, todavía me siento sola, todavía me siento mal, no se que me pasa, por que me siento así, es que lo extraño tanto, maldición Eagle donde estás? Me estoy quedando dormida el sueño me esta venciendo…**

"_Que está pasando en donde estoy… Lucy!!, es Lucy!! Que hace aquí y quien es esa mujer que se encuentra junto a ella…_

_Marina amiga, lo lamento de verdad, lo lamento, pero ya amiga debes estar más tranquila, OK?, mira te presento a mi mamá-_

_Hija no sabes cuanto lamentamos tu dolor, pero debes tranquilizarte, él donde está, esta bien, esta tranquilo, despreocupate, él está bien-_

_Que extraña sensación de tranquilidad, siento al abrazar a esta señora, que calidez siento, me siento en paz tranquila, extrañamente feliz, me siento bien, tan bien que confió y creo en todas y cada una de sus palabras, él ahora está bien lo sé…"_

**Que fue eso, fue un sueño, me sentí tan bien, pero Lucy? Y su mama?, pero su mamá ya tampoco pertenece a este mundo, quizá fue un mensaje, quizá lo mandó él, Dios él ya está bien lo sé, pero yo…**

**Esa voz en la sala, no puede pertenecer a nadie más si no a la escandalosa de Lucy.**

**-MARINAAAA!!, YA SAL DE ESA MADRIGUERA!!-**

**No cabe duda es ella, Lucy puede ser tan ocurrente, ja, ja, ja, no se como es que somos amigas las 3, somos tan diferentes, pero así las quiero, a las dos.**

**-AMIGAAAA!!, VAMOS HAY MUCHO POR HACER EL DÍA DE HOY!!**

**-YA VOY!! YA VOY!!, -**

**Solo encuentro mi bolso en esta madriguera, Dios Lucy tiene razón esta habitación parece una madriguera, en cuanto Tita veo lo que he hecho va querer colgarme, pero es que ya no encuentro que ponerme, vaya aquí estás, bien es momento de dejar de hacer esperar a Lucy.**

**-VAYA!! Pensé que ibas a quedarte ahí todo el día-**

**Lo lamento de verdad pero es que ya sabes que…-**

**-Si, si no encuentras nada que ponerte, ya me se ese cuento al derecho y al revés, Marina vamos, tú closet es incluso más grande que mi habitación, y no encuentras que ponerte?-**

**No puedo si no esbozar una sonrisa ante este comentario, Lucy me conocía y me conocía muy bien, no por nada éramos amigas…**

**-Por cierto, quiero contarte un sueño muy raro que tuve, sabes se trata de ti-**

**-De mi?**

**-Si, me soñé de nuevo llorando, pero ahí estabas tú consolándome-**

**-Bueno eso no tiene nada de raro, sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo-**

**-No eso no es lo extraño, lo raro era que también estaba tu mamá, que tú traías a tu mamá y ella me consolaba, no sabes lo bien que me sentí al momento de que tu mamá me estrechaba en un abrazo, fue una infinita sensación de paz-**

**No me di cuenta en el momento que los ojos de Lucy se apagaron, me siento culpable por haberla hecho recordar, pero no era esa mi intención, Lucy es muy fuerte o aparenta serlo, en el funeral de su madre jamás la vi llorar, esta niña es toda alegría, por ello me siento aún peor, por haber ocasionado que esa alegría se apagará en este momento.**

**-Lo lamento…-**

**-No te preocupes, sabes que no duele, solo que a veces la extraño mucho, mamá era muy buena cocinera, al menos eso es lo que dicen mis hermanos, siempre que prueba mis guisos- ja, ja, ja – pero vamos deja esa cara larga que aquí no ha pasado nada-**

**-Hay!! Lucy como desearía ser como tú, toda risa, pero no puedo-**

**Como pasó, no entiendo pero nuevamente estoy llorando, ya por favor Marina tonta deja de llorar, estás retrocediendo, Eagle se enfadaría si te viera así, mi subconsciente tenía razón pero mi cerebro, creo que no responde…**

**-Vamos amiga, no de nuevo, ha pasado tanto tiempo…-**

**-Lo lamento pero es que no puedo evitarlo, perdón-**

**-MARINA BASTA!!, basta ya de hacerte daño, basta ya de llorar, basta ya de acabarte la vida por una persona que quizás no valía la pena-**

**Como!!, como se atreve a hablarme así, como se atreve a decirme eso, ella no sabe, no siente lo que yo.**

**-NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!!, tu no entiendes, tu no sabes, por que no has amado como yo-**

**No quiero seguir aquí, no quiero porque dijo eso, diablos por que.**

**-Marina, yo… por favor espera-**

**Que ya no diga nada más, ya no quiero oírla, es cruel, es muy cruel, y yo ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero…**

**Parece que la casa está vacía, ni Tita ni las demás está, diablos estoy sola, ya se que no debo llorar, pero por que Lucy dijo eso, no la entiendo.**

**-MAMÁ!! TITA!!,-**

**Maldición que de verdad no hay nadie en casa, iré a ver al cuarto de servicio.**

**-Tita, Tita estás ahí?-**

**Parece que no, desde niña siempre me ha gustado el olor de esta habitación, de mi Tita, hace años que trabaja con nosotros, no sabía que esta fotografía existiera, Tita cargándome en brazos, debo de tener unos 3 o 4 años, cuando nada me angustiaba, cuando nada me preocupaba, hace tanto tiempo, Tita aún no tenía canas y era muy joven y bella, digo no es que ahora no lo sea pero ya está grandecita. Que es esto? No sabía que Tita acostumbrara a leer periodismo amarillista.**

_"Joven pareja muere en trágico accidente automovilístico, los causantes como siempre, el alcohol y el exceso de velocidad, los occisos, respondían en vida al nombre de Eagle Yeon y Alanis Sung" _

**No, no es cierto, esto no es cierto, maldito, maldito, maldito Clef, ahora necesito verlo, va tener que explicar muchas cosas…**

**Sabía que lo encontraría aquí.**

**-Vas a explicarme esto? O vas a seguir guardando la imagen intachable de tu hermano?-**

**-Marina no se a que te refieras-**

**-A esto, o que creíste que jamás me iba a dar cuenta, creyeron todos que iban a engañarme siempre-**

**Aun llevaba el periódico en mis manos, por que sabía que algo así se iba a presentar, era cierto su mirada extraviada me lo dice todo es cierto, Eagle me engañaba y no entendía por cuanto tiempo lo había hecho.**

**-Marina mi hermano te amaba-**

**-NO ES CIERTO!!, NO VUELVAS A DECIRLO POR QUE NO ES CIERTO!! Por cuanto tiempo lo había hecho, por cuanto tiempo estuvo engañándome, tú lo sabías, todos lo sabían y le siguieron el juego, o dime tú que significa eso, SU DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO!!, -**

**Esa mirada me lo ha dicho todo, una maldita rabia se apodera de mí, y no puedo controlar mi llanto, no puedo.**

**-Así como llegue amar a tu hermano, así lo estoy odiando, el no amaba, jamás lo hizo, solo estuvo jugando conmigo, no… no me amaba jamás lo hizó, no me amaba-**

**No, no me quiero engañar más, no quiero, ya no más, Lucy tenía razón no valía la pena, no vale la pena dejarme morir por él.**

**-Voy a dedicar mi vida a odiarlo, a odiarlo más de lo que ya lo odio, a hacerle saber a todos lo que era, quien era, el no me amaba Clef, era solo un maldito capricho para él, Alanis siempre fue su tablita de escape, siempre lo fue, ella siempre me culpo, siempre que señalo, como la culpable de su separación, y mira que ironía de la vida, terminaron juntos, después de todo estaban hechos el uno para el otro-**

**-Marina no sigas por favor-**

**-POR QUE!!, te duele la verdad, te duele saber que clase de hombre era tu hermano, es obvio es tu familia, vas a defenderlo a capa y espada, pero admítelo incluso tu lo sabías, y te burlabas de mí-**

**Me imagino su rostro lleno de burla al verme como le profesaba amor, a ese ser que no hizo otra cosa que vivir una doble vida, una al lado mío y otra al de esa mujer.**

**-Niégalo, niega que sabías de la existencia de Alanis-**

**-No, no voy a negarlo, yo sabía la relación que existía entre ellos-**

**Eso era todo, eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba escuchar…**

_HOLAAAA!!, HOLAAAA!! Ya se que varias tienen unas inmensas ganas de colgarme del palo más alto pero miren no soy tan mala como parezco, soy niña buena lo juro de repente se me aloca, pero nada más, se que les va a gustar lo que viene así que no me apedreen todavía, esperen un poquito más por que lo que viene, está más bueno, OK? Claro que espero su opinión, incluso aquellas que lleven recordatorio maternal, por lo pronto reciban (: Besos y abrazos de MI :) mes despido, no sin antes desearles QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN NOS ACOMPAÑE._


	5. PARA DECIRTE ADIOS

CAPITULO 5.

Duele, duele como si cargara una cruz a cuestas, duele, duele tanto, duele como si llevara el mundo detrás de mí, duele, duele hasta sangrar, duele y hace llorar…

Duele, duele como si cargara una cruz a cuestas, duele, duele tanto, duele como si llevara el mundo detrás de mí, duele, duele hasta sangrar, duele y hace llorar…

Como sigo, maldita sea como lo hago, el no amaba no me amo, fui quizás un juego en su vida, jamás la dejó, jamás de separó de ella, y si hubiera seguido con él, que hubiera pasado, seguiría a su lado, demonios, por que?, porque si lo amaba, hubiera deseado jamás haberlo sabido, ya no más por Dios ya no más, ya no más dolor, empezaba a superarlo y ahora creo que no puedo, que jamás podré.

-Que haré contigo, que hago contigo ahora, desearía tirarte en estos momentos por el excusado y dejarte ir y que te llevaras junto contigo esta maldita rabia y este maldito odio que siento por ti-

Clef tendrá que hacerse cargo de ti, yo no me siento capaz, porque tengo tantos deseos de desaparecerte hasta saber que no eres ni siquiera polvo, pero no puedo, no puedo, no quiero, ya no quiero saber nada más de ti.

De nuevo aquí, frente a lo que hubiera sido nuestro hogar, pero ya no más. Ese es el auto de Clef, estoy segura, ahora toco el timbre como una extraña, como si jamás hubiese estado aquí.

-Ma.. Marina, que… que haces aquí-

-Vine a dejarte esto, supongo que te pertenece, yo no lo quiero-

-Quien es tio Clef-

Tio Clef??, pero quien, quien es esa niña, por que le ha llamado tío Clef, es linda, lo admito, es muy linda.

-Pequeña regresa al comedor, debes terminar tu desayuno-

-Ya no tengo hambre, quiero ver a mamá y quien eres tú?-

Mientras pregunta talla su ojitos con el dorso de la mano, se ve tan tierna peor así como es de linda también es de preguntona.

-Mi nombre es Marina, Marina Ryuuzaki, mucho gusto pequeña, ahora dime cual es el tuyo?-

-Marina eh!!, sí te recuerdo, eres la mujer de la fotografía de papá-

-Emm, es mejor que vayas a terminar tu desayuno, o de lo contrario me enfadare contigo-

Emm??, que diablos pasa aquí, Papá?? Dios estoy aún más confundida, y Clef parece nervioso, o es que algo intenta ocultarme.

-Clef que pasa aquí, quien esta niña y porque diablos te llama tío-

-No soy ninguna niña, mi nombre es Emmeline, pero mamá me dice Emmy, aunque el tío Clef solo Emm-

Emmeline??, ese nombre, ese nombre era el que yo iba ponerle a mi primera hija, ese nombre, pero que rara coincidencia.

-Es un lindo nombre sabes? Dices que me conoces por una fotografía que tu papá tiene, quieres decirme quien es tu padre??-

-Tu debes saberlo, mamá dice que es por tu culpa que papá no vive con nosotros-

Cada vez estoy más confundida, la mirada de Clef no me dice nada evita mirarme, que alguien se digne en explicarme, o terminare por volverme loca, maldición Clef habla.

-Tío vamos quiero ver a mamá, porque no ha venido-

Debí suponerlo, está niña es le vivo retrato de Alanis, y esos ojos, esos ojos son de…

-Eagle, Eagle es tu padre no es cierto, y tu mamá es Alanis?-

Creo que mi tono sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta, es tonto, diablos pero si es la hija de ambos debí suponerlo, el que Clef siga sin darme la cara habla por si solo.

-Si ellos son mis papás, tu sabes donde encontrarlos, tío Clef no quiere decirme nada, y hace mucho que mamá no viene por mí.-

Dio esa niña no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que sus padres les ocurrió, que hago.

-Emmeline!!-

Ese tonto, hizo que la pequeña se asustara, se aferro a mi con tal fuerza que pensé que caería, jamás había oído a Clef alterarse, y mucho menos gritar, que diablos le pasa por que no deja de ser tan cobarde y le dice a su sobrina de una vez por todas lo que esta ocurriendo.

-CLEF!! No le grites así a la niña-

Siento un impulso enorme por abrazar a esta pequeña, mientras la tomo en mis brazos no puedo evitar mirar de reojo a su tío, que no hace sino estudiar cada uno de mis movimientos. Pobrecita debió asustarse mucho, de inmediato me abrazó, Dios pero es que… no sé qué me pasa, esta niña, me hace sentir… no sé cómo…

El sueño la venció, se quedó dormida en mis brazos, esos ojitos, son como…

-Marina lo siento pero es que yo creí que…-

La mirada de Clef me tranquiliza, pero sus palabras no, que pensaba.

-Que creías que iba a rechazarla, que iba a acusarla de algo de lo que ella no tiene la culpa, por Dios Clef, no soy un monstruo-

-Eso lo sé, se perfectamente que no eres un monstruo, eres una buena persona Marina, además de linda-

Vaya no me esperaba esas palabras y sé que él tampoco esperaba decirlas, por su rostro que se ha teñido de rojo. Esta niña es pequeña, pero está comenzando a pesar un poco, creo que Clef entendió la mueca en mi rostro, porque se está llevando a la pequeña.

-Marina lamento que estés sufriendo de este modo, que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así, lo lamento de verdad-

Su voz me sobresalto, no esperaba que regresara tan rápido, seguramente debió recostarla en una de las recamaras de la planta alta.

-Sabes lo que yo lamento?... No tener a Eagle enfrente para poder reclamarle-

El nombrarle de nuevo me hace daño, me duele, y las lagrimas hacen acto de aparición, como si el solo nombre las llamara, pero Clef con el dorso de sus mano las limpia delicadamente, Clef… el fue por mucho tiempo mi mejor amigo, cuando éramos niños, me pregunto ahora que fue lo que nos separo? Porque me aleje de èl. Porque se alejo de mí, no lo sé, lo único que sé, es que me alegró de tener a mi mejor amigo de nuevo conmigo, a mi lado, la persona que sabía todo de mí, el… él, Clef sabía, él era el único que sabía de Emmeline, el nombre, él sabía, fue él, pero como reclamarle, como? Como si lo único que deseo en estos momento es que me consuele, que me consuele como cuando niña, como cuando me caía. Como cuando me lastimaba, y el corría a ayudarme…

-Te sientes mejor?-

No sé en que momento Clef me abrazo, pero ahora me siento vacía sin su abrazo, me sentí muy bien estando con él, quizá nuestra separación se debió a mi relación con su hermano, no lo sé, pero ahora que lo pienso lo extrañe mucho.

-Si gracias, gracias por escucharme-

Dios si me mira así de nuevo creo que voy a engancharme de nuevo a sus brazos.

-Es un placer-

Y esa sonrisa…

-Clef?-

-Dime?-

Le preguntó o no, qué hago?...

-Que paso, con nuestra amistad, porque te alejaste de mi?-

Pero por favor mírame, no me evadas, ¡¡CON UN CARAJO MIRAME!!, por favor, que pasa con Clef, él nunca fue así, siempre imponía, siempre demandaba y ahora… ahora no lo reconozco, se ha vuelto… no sé…

-Marina… no paso nada, simplemente… crecimos, maduramos y nos alejamos, eso fue todo-

-Si seguramente eso paso, te cansaste de lidiar a diario con una niña caprichosa como yo, que bueno que tu si hayas madurado-

Creo que jamás debí preguntar, creo que jamás debí haber regresado, creo… creo que fui una tonta, no sé que impulso me lleva hasta la puerta sin decir más, no se que me pasó, pero debo largarme de aquí…

-Marina, espera yo… yo no quise decir eso, no me malinterpretes, por favor-

Su mano sobre mi brazo me detiene, pero quema, quema sentirlo, y me daña, me daña todo esto, maldición, porque me siento así.

-Descuida es solo que debo irme ya es muy tarde-

-Marina no te vayas, llévame con mi mamá, por favor-

Siento unos pequeños brazos que se aferran a mí, y me siento más confundida.

-Emmy, pequeña yo…-

-Emm, la señorita no sabe nada, así que por favor compórtate-

Esos ojos, esos ojitos, no soy tan cruel para abandonarla.

-Emmeline, mírame, pequeña, donde tu mami y tu papi están, es un lugar hermosísimo, al que nosotros no podemos ir, porque es solo para personas muy especiales-

Puedo escuchar claramente a Clef respirar y mi corazón latir desesperadamente, puedo ver en los ojos de esta niña la esperanza, una esperanza que no debo acrecentar…

-Pero cuando volverán-

Que le digo, como se lo explico, si aún para mí es difícil entenderlo, si aún para mí es difícil comprenderlo…

-Quieres saber?-

-Siii!!-

-Marina no!!-

Si las miradas mataran, Clef en estos momento estaría muerto, no puede negarme esto ella debe saberlo, mejor ahora y no después, cuando no sepa asimilarlo, voy a llevarme las cenizas de Eagle, es mejor decirle adiós de una vez por todas…

-Vienes con nosotras-

Creo que no le quedara màs remedio y nos seguirà…

-Està bien-

Lo sabía…

-Y a donde vamos?-

-Al mirador-

Respondí tajante, mientras la pequeña sigue tomando mi mano, con fuerza….

-Es hermoso no es así?-

-Si es muy bonito-

El mirador es espectacular a Eagle le encantaba, la vista del mar es hermosa, esa puesta de sol. Clef sigue callado, supongo que no tiene idea de lo que pretendo hacer…

-Ven Emmy-

La tomo en mis brazos para que observe mejor la puesta de sol…

-Alcanzas a observar hasta el fondo? Puedes ver esa parte donde el sol y el mar se juntan?-

-Si, si puedo verlo-

Clef esta a mi lado, puedo sentir su calor, escuchar su respiración, puedo sentirlo…

-Pues en ese sitio están tus papàs, ese es el lugar especial del que te había hablado-

-Pero el sol es caliente, no crees que tengan mucho calor?-

Vaya la pequeña es muy inteligente, eso debió heredarlo de su padre…

-No, porque al juntarse con el mar, el sol es tibio, pero al mismo tiempo, es muy tranquilo-

-Ya veo-

Siento unos enormes deseos de llorar, de correr de gritar…

-Pero… cuando volverán?-

-Ellos no pueden volver, Emmy, porque tienen mucho que hacer allá, tu y yo algún día iremos ahí, pero para eso quizá tarde mucho-

Ojalá y algún día te supere Eagle…

-Y mi tío Clef también vendrá-

-Si, el también-

Ojalá que te encuentres en paz…

-Pero porque no se despidieron de mi?-

-Es que sabes? Llevaban mucha prisa, y no pudieron hacerlo, pero que te parece si les enviamos un mensaje-

Ojalá que sigas cuidando de tu hija…

-Si, me parece bien-

-Pues mira en esta cajita, tengo unos polvos mágicos, que van a llevar un mensaje direcyo a donde ellos están, así que tú, tu tío y yo vamos a tomar un puño y lo vamos a soltar al viento, para que ese polvo se lleve el mensaje que queremos darles OK?-

… donde quiera que estés…

-Si voy a tomar un puño grande, porque voy a decirles muchas cosas-

-Ahora yo tomare el mío y Clef el suyo-

… te perdonó, por que no hiciste otra cosa que protegerla a ella…

-Quien empieza?-

-Yo tío, yo empiezo-

-Adelante Emm-

… descuida ella esta bien…

-Bien, papito quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y que por favor cuando puedas me llames, OK?, mami el tío Clef dice que ahora voy a vivir con él, así que prometo portarme bien para que cuando te vea otra vez no me regañes, los quiero mucho-

-Es mi turno, hermano no te preocupes ellas están bien, las mujeres màs importantes de tu vida están bien y están conmigo, así que no te preocupes, yo las cuidare-

… y como dijo Clef yo también estoy bien, sigo viva, sin ti pero viva…

-Alanis Eagle, que Dios los bendiga-

Que así como el viento se lleva tus cenizas, así se lleve de mi lado las lagrimas, que se lleve de mi el dolor, que aleje para siempre el rencor… Eagle ojala que algún día te deje de amar…

-Marina y cuando van a responder?-

-Cierra tus ojitos Emmy, ciérralos y trata de sentir su respuesta-

Yo tratare de hacerlo, tratare de encontrar la mía mi respuesta.

-Lo sentí, Marina! Lo sentí, sentí a mi papito darme un beso en la frente, sentí a mi mamita acariciarme las mejillas, esa fue su respuesta, ellos me escucharon-

Al mirar su carita llena de alegría cierro mis ojos, pues cumplí mi objetivo, y ahora te puedo sentir a ti y puedo olerte también, puedo sentir tus labios sobre los míos, pero debes irte ya, ella y yo estamos bien, ahora estamos con Clef…

**Ya se que muchas quieren matarme o como mínimo patearme, por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que de pronto las musas me abandonaron, y hasta hace poco termine este capitulo, espero que la espera no haya sido en vano y que sea de su agrado, si despues de leer siguen teniendo ganas de golpearme, mejor manden sus reviews con todo y advertencias o amenazas, nos leemos despues, reciban besitos de YO, SEE YOU LATER. :)**


	6. ELLA NO

"_La vida sigue adelante, si me necesitan, piensen en mi, entre ustedes estaré, aunque no me miren, ni me puedan escuchar, yo estaré cerca…"_

Esas son las palabras que se pueden leer en el cofre que contenía las cenizas de Eagle, y que aún conservo conmigo, como tratando de aferrarme aún a su existencia, no se en que momento las lagrimas se fueron, solo se que ya no me quedan más, y que por más que le llore, el no regresará jamás, supongo que eso es lo que me ha ido convenciendo en seguir mi vida, ahora mismo estoy tratando de incorporarme a la vida productiva, papá me ofreció un puesto en su empresa, la verdad no me agrada mucho la idea de ser reconocida solo como la hija de, pero en cuanto tenga algo ahorrado comenzare mi búsqueda de trabajo en algún otro lugar.

-Te agrada la idea Eagle??-

Ja, como si en algún momento esa pedazo de madera fuera a responderme, aún soy patética, papá insiste en que me deshaga de el, pero no es sencillo, después de todo es lo único que me queda de ti, y espero conservarte para toda la vida, quiero que mis cenizas sean depositadas en ese mismo cofre.

-Srita, Marina?-

-Si adelante-

-Señorita la buscan ahí abajo?-

-Quien es Tita?-

-No quiso decir su nombre, solo dijo que era un viejo amigo suyo-

Un viejo amigo mío?? Mmmh!! Que raro, quien podrá ser?

-Bien Tita dile que en un momento bajo-

-Esta bien señorita con su permiso-

Bueno te tendré que dejar por ahora, necesito ver quien me busca, pero prometo regresar pronto ok?? no me extrañes. Mientras bajo las escaleras me sigo preguntando quien me busca, no soy muy sociable que digamos, la mayoría de mis amigos están en Estados Unidos, y no son precisamente viejos amigos, no alcanzo a reconocer esa silueta en el jardín quien podrá ser, Aclaro mi garganta para hacerme notar y el extraño individuo gira de pronto, no puede ser es el!!.

-Ascot!!??-

Si debo admitirlo de todas las personas que deje en Estados Unidos solo él me ha hecho falta, así que no puedo evitar correr a sus brazos al verlo.

-Vaya que buen recibimiento, pensé que te encontraría muy diferente-

-Esperabas encontrarme hecha un mar de lagrimas??-

-Pues a decir verdad si-

-Despreocupate las lagrimas se han ido, ahora solo me queda salir adelante-

-Bien dicho Marina, sabes?? siempre me has gustado por esa actitud tuya, no esperaba menos de ti, además sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo o no??-

-Si claro, como la vez que te pedí que me llevaras al aeropuerto para volver a Tokio y desapareciste una semana-

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo el saber que volvías a tu país solo para casarte, no me hizo nada feliz, y perdón que lo diga, voy a sonar muy cruel, pero me alegra que no lo hayas hecho-

No pude evitar sonreír muy tenuemente si algo había en Ascot era sinceridad ante todo, y ese era mi amigo el que consoló varias noches en Estados Unidos mientras lloraba por Eagle, por mi familia, por mis amigas, por añorarlas tanto.

-Descuidado ya sabes lo que se dice de ti sinceridad ante todo-

-Ya me conoces linda ese soy yo, y no vine precisamente para hacerte recordar, si no todo lo contrario, para hacerte olvidar, así que prepárate porque esta misma noche iras a cenar conmigo-

-Pero…-

-Nada sabes que no te acepto un no como respuesta, además linda no pregunte si querías salir, esto es prácticamente una orden, así que sube a tu recamara y ponte algo espectacular por que esta cena lo amerita, vamos a celebrar el que yo este aquí contigo.-

-Ja, ja, ja-

No pude evitarlo Ascot siempre ha sido así tan alegre que contagia, y pensar que cuando lo conoci no era más que un chico tímido que casi si hablaba.

-Ok entonces toma asiento en seguida bajo, pero dime puede ofrecerte algo de tomar en lo que me esperas-

-No linda gracias, puedo esperar, además la noche es larga-

Al terminar esta frase cerro el ojo de una forma tan sensual que logró ponerme roja, sin decir palabra alguna subí corriendo las escaleras, tratando de tranquilizarme, debo admitir que Ascot lograba ponerme nerviosa, pero de una forma mucho muy distinta a la forma en que me pasaba con Eagle, su nombre de nuevo en mi mente, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y de nuevo ahí estaba él, pero no me juzgaba, era yo sola quien lo hacía, me acerque al cofre de madera, y lo acaricie como si fuera él.

-Prometeme que no estarás celoso, Ascot es solo un amigo, solo eso mi amigo-

Me metí a la ducha de inmediato, debía estar lista lo más rápido posible porque si algo tenía Ascot era que la paciencia no era lo suyo. Termine mi arreglo lo más rápido posible, el vestido era algo vaporoso, ya que el calor en Tokio era bastante agradable como para llevar algo así, además de que ya conocía de sobra los gustos tan excéntricos que Ascot tenía, mientras bajaba las escaleras, mire ahora la sombra de Ascot, pasear por la recepción, mientras miraba las fotografías esparcidas por toda la sala, dentro de extraños portarretratos una afición que mamá ha tenido desde siempre.

-Nos vamos??-

Pregunte al momento de entrar a la sala, para hacerme notar, lo que hizo que Ascot volteara de inmediato, y pude mirar en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción lo que me daba a entender que mi atuendo le agradaba.

-Aún de pequeña eras hermosa, tal y como lo eres ahora-

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar de nuevo y se acerco de forma seductora a mi, lo que me hizo temblar, tomándome de la mano me condujo hasta la salida y abordamos su auto, llegamos a un restaurant de lo más elegante, los favoritos de él, y en completo silencio paso la cena, algo extraño pasaba entre el y yo, algo muy extraño pero me gustaba, mientras cenabamos me miraba con insistencia, como queriendo decirme algo pero al momento de levantar mi vista y encararlo, bajaba de nuevo la mirada lo que me recordaba aquella época cuando lo conocí, de nuevo era ese chico tímido que se sonrojaba cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Supongo que quieres decirme algo no??-

Por fin me atreví a hablar tras la última mirada fugaz entre él y yo.

-Me conoces bien Marina, si tengo algo que decirte, pero no quiero que sea aquí, por que salimos de aquí y vamos a caminar-

Asentí con la cabeza, pago la cuenta y salimos de ahí, me tomo de la mano de nuevo y ese extraño cosquilleo se hizo de nuevo presente.

-Marina…-

-Dime?-

-Tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti cierto?? Te lo dije antes de que regresaras a Tokio, quizás para hacerte cambiar de idea y que no te casaras con Eagle, como te dije, soy feliz de saber que no te casaste, pero obviamente el saber que estabas sufriendo me hacía infeliz a mi también, ahora Eagle no esta y yo, sabes bien que te quiero más que a una amiga, quiero cuidar de ti como el lo habría hecho, quiero hacerte feliz, como él lo habría hecho, por eso quiero que me des una oportunidad, de entrar en tu vida-

-Ya eres parte de mi vida Ascot, eres un gran amigo, pero en serio no creo que por ahora sea lo más conveniente, me entiendes? no desearía estar contigo y pensar en como sería mi vida si el estuviera vivo-

-Claro que te entiendo pequeña, solo dime tengo una oportunidad-

-Yo diria que tienes muchas-

Su rostro se fue acercando lentamente al mío, sabía lo que venía después, y lo deseaba, deseaba sentirme querida de nuevo, amada, y cuando sus labios rozaron los míos, sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, era una sensación indescriptible, más de pronto la imagen de Eagle se hizo presente, y la sensación que el me provocaba también, lo era la misma que esta que sentía con Ascot, no era igual, desee en ese momento que fueran los labios de Eagle los que me besaran y me aleje de inmediato de Ascot, mientras bajaba la mirada y Ascot me miraba confundido.

-Lo siento yo…-

-Descuida pequeña yo te entiendo-

El sonido de mi celular, nos hizo reaccionar y volver a la realidad, contesté de inmediato, pues una extraña sensación me asaltaba y no era precisamente algo que tuviese que ver con el beso de hace unos momentos era algo distinto.

-Bueno?-

-Marina??-

-Si?-

-Lamento molestarte llame a tu casa y Tita me dijo que habías salido, no se ni porque te estoy llamando pero el asunto es que Emm está muy mal, y…-

-Emmy pero que tienes, que le pasa??-

-Tiene una fiebre muy alta, no han podido controlarla, desde que la traje al hospital de la ciudad no hace más que pronunciar tu nombre y es por eso que me atreví a llamarte, perdón si te moleste no debi llamar solo que ella…-

-En el hospital de la ciudad?-

-Si estoy en este momento en el St. Marie-

-Voy para allá-

-No no te molestes, solo…-

-Mira Clef esta vez no seas terco tú, voy para allá y punto-

Colgué de inmediato y la mirada de Ascot se mostraba un poco confusa, de inmediato le explique la situación y se ofreció a llevarme de inmediato hacia el hospital, ni siquiera pregunto quien era la persona a la que iríamos a ver, el trayecto paso de lo más silencioso, no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en Emma, pero de repente la conversación que había tenido hace unos momentos con Clef vino a mi cabeza, yo le había llamado terco, y recuerdos escondidos se agolparon en mi mente, esa palabra la había escuchado tantas veces, pero era él quien me llamaba de ese modo a mi, el era mi mejor amigo y mi me mejor juez, me conocía mejor que nadie, y me llamaba terca cada que lo ameritaba sobre todo cuando comenzamos la adolescencia, el era tan lindo conmigo y yo era tan celosa con él, siempre que peleábamos terminaba llamándome de ese modo. No supe en que momento llegamos al hospital, ni siquiera espere a que Ascot me abriera la portezuela del auto, salí de inmediato y corri, corri hasta la recepción.

-Señorita necesito informes de la paciente Emmeline Yeon-

-Es usted familiar de la paciente-

-No señorita soy amiga de la familia-

-Lo siento no podemos dar informes de su estado solo a familiares-

-Pero es que no entiende…-

Iba a comenzar a gritar cuando una mano posada en mi hombro me hizo voltear, era Clef, la viva imagen de la desolación, no pude evitar si no abrazarlo.

-Como esta Emmy-

-Gracias por venir, ella esta en terapia intensiva ni siquiera me han dicho nada-

Lo abrace muy fuerte, su dolor era el mío, apenas y conocía a esa pequeña y ya la estimaba, no solo por ser la hija de Eagle, si no porque esa pequeña me producía un sentimiento extraño, cerre los ojos mientras inhalaba el perfume de Clef y al abrirlos me encontré con la mirada penetrante de Ascot, lo que me hizo separarme de Clef, aunque en el fondo hubiese deseado quedarme por mucho tiempo ahí en sus brazos, Clef inspiraba en es momento un sentimiento de querer protegerlo, de cuidar de él, había perdido ya a su hermano y temía perder ahora a lo único que le quedaba de él.

-Eagle me odiaría, le prometí cuidar de Emm y no le estoy cumpliendo-

-No seas tan cruel contigo, los niños suelen enfermarse con frecuencia y Emma no es la excepción, ella estará bien ya lo verás-

Las miradas de Clef y Ascot se encontraron, Clef no había podido dejar de pasar desapercibida la mirada penetrante de Ascot y recorde en ese momento que había omitido presentarlos.

-Clef lo siento el es Ascot un amigo mío de Nueva York-

Ambos estrecharon sus manos con cierto desdén de parte de cada uno, fue en ese momento que la mirada de Clef se posó en mi atuendo y me miro de arriba abajo estudiándome por completo lo cual me sonrojo, pues si bien el vestido no era el apropiado para ese lugar, su mirada paso de pronto a Ascot quien ni se inmuto.

-Supongo que estaban en una cita lamento en serio haber interrumpido, supongo que fue una tontería haberte pedido que vinieras, después de todo ni siquiera a mi me dejan entrar a verla, así es que si gustas puedes regresar a lo que estabas haciendo-

La voz de Clef me sonó de pronto como un reclamo y no pude evitar una mueca de impresión en mi rostro, lo cual no paso de largo para Ascot que de inmediato respondió.

-Descuide habrá otras citas, ahora lo importante es la salud de su sobrina y supongo que Marina coincide conmigo-

-Si Ascot tienes razón, te agradezco mucho el haberme traído, si tienes que retirarte ahora no hay problema, ya hiciste mucho por mi-

-No hay problema linda yo me quedo a tu lado-

-No en serio no es necesario, ahora estoy con Clef , pero por cualquier cosa yo te busco ok??-

La mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Ascot se dibujo tras mis palabras, pero no le tome mucha importancia, ahora lo importante era saber como estaba Emmy, se despidió secamente de Clef y de mi prometiendo volver al día siguiente, tras alojarse en algún hotel, de inmediato iba a ofrecerle la casa de mis padres, pero preferí no hacerlo.

-Desde que hora la trajiste-

-Desde las 3 de la tarde-

-Y aún no salen para decirte nada?-

-No todavía no-

Ambos nos sentamos en la sala de espera en silencio, la angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de mi, algo dentro de mí, me pedía ser fuerte, pero una sensación de querer llorar me invadía por otra, voltee a mirar a Clef y su rostro fijo en el suelo no demostraba sentimiento alguno pero yo que lo conocia sabía que estaba punto de llorar.

-Familiares de la paciente Emmeline Yeon-

-Si yo soy su…-

La voz del médico no le permitió a Clef terminar la frase.

-El estado de la niña es critico, la fiebre aún no cede, hemos aplicado antibióticos, y solo esperamos la reacción-

-Se salvara??-

Fue lo único que atine a preguntar.

-Aún no lo sabemos tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, por lo pronto si quiere subir a ver a su hija puede hacerlo ella esta preguntando por usted, pero debo advertirle que esta inconciente-

Preguntando por mi?? mi hija?? no reaccione en ese momento solo la mirada de Clef me indicaba que podía hacerlo, así que subí junto al médico que me creía la madre de Emmy, y mientras iba a su lado en el elevador, las lagrimas de nuevo vinieron a mi, tuve que tapar mi boca para ahogar un grito, que pugnaba por escapar, el anciano médico se hacerco ami de forma paternal.

-Tranquila, estamos haciendo lo que podemos, su hija es fuerte, solo nos resta esperar-

Esas palabras lejos de aliviar mi alma, se convirtieron en un puñal que se clavaba muy hondo en mi pecho, esa pequeña no era mi hija, no era mi sangre, pero Dios sabe que hubiese dado lo que fuera para que lo fuera, tras colocarme una bata y el cubre bocas, me acerque a la habitación y al entrar nuevas lagrimas surcaron mi rostro, esa pequeña estaba conectada a varios aparatos, su respiración era agitada, y de repente hilaba frases incoherentes, me acerque poco a poco a ella y tome su manita entre las mías, estaba helada pero sudaba copiaosamente.

-Emmy, Emmy? escúchame linda debes ser fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte, no nos puedes dejar, Clef te extrañaría mucho, y yo también-

Un extraño aroma a lavanda inundo de pronto la habitación, era él.

-Eagle por Dios no puedes llevártela, no a ella, tiene mucho que hacer aquí, ella está bien con Clef, no lo hagas, por favor, si de verdad me amaste un día déjala aquí conmigo-

No se porque de pronto dije esas palabras, pero una brisa corrio por la habitación haciendo me temblar de frío-

-Mami, mamita, Marina, Marina-

Era Emmy quien había pronunciado mi nombre y llamaba a su madre al mismo tiempo, el oírla me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, y me aferre a su mano.

-Mi amor, mi pequeña, aquí estoy, me escuchas?? yo estoy contigo-

No supe de donde me nació llamarla así pero lo hice, y mis palabras provocaron que Emmy abriera lentamente sus ojitos y me mirara.

-Mami?? Mamita?? no me dejes-

Sentí de pronto la mano de Emmy aferrarse más a la mía, en su delirio ella me llamaba mamá, pero no importaba.

-No princesa no voy a dejarte, no lo haré-

Sus ojitos se cerraron de nuevo y su respiración se normalizo, eso me tranquilizo, una de las enfermeras entró, anunciándome que debía salir, solté la mano de Emmy, y besé sus mejillas ahora pálidas, salí de ahí secando mi llanto y rezando a Dios por que no se la llevara, aún no.

En cuanto llegué a la sala de espera, mire a Clef recostado en uno de los asientos, sobre la mesa de centro un par de a cafés, había aguardado por mi con un café, pero ahora parecía estár dormido, se veía tan lindo, tan indefenso, que me acerque de forma sigilosa, y me senté a su lado, él ni siquiera se movió, le mire atentamente, había en él tanto de Eagle, que por un momento creí que estaba viendo al mismisimo Eagle, pero no era así, toque suavemente una de sus mejillas con mis manos y me acerque de pronto a él, unos enormes deseos me invadieron y no se como mis labios se unieron a los suyos en un beso tan suave, que me sentí soñando, cerré los ojos para disfrutar ese momento, era esa misma sensación que Eagle me provocaba pero esta vez estaba segura de que no era él, era Clef era él a quien estaba besando, podía jurar que sus labios se unían con fuerza los míos, y casi estaba segura de que él me correspondía, me separé lentamente de él, y una risa casi imperceptible se dibujo en su rostro, yo de inmediato me sonroje, al tomar conciencia de lo que había hecho, pero por algún instinto desconocido, me acurruque junto a él y me quede profundamente dormida, entre sueños unos fuertes brazos me aprisionaban, no supe más, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que después de todo esto ya iba a poder separarme de Clef…

HOLA!! SI DE NUEVO YO, HACE SIGLOS QUE NO NOS VEIAMOS VERDAD, PUES LES TENGO MALAS NOTICIAS, SIGO VIVA PARA SU MALA SUERTE SIGO AQUÍ, LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO ETERNIDADES, PERO ES QUE FUI A VISITAR AL TIO CLEF A CEFIRO, Y PUES USTEDES SABEN CUAN HERMOSO ES ESE LUGAR NO?? ME LA PASE DE MARAVILLA, ASÍ QUE LA VERDAD NO TENÍA NADITA DE GANAS DE VOLVER, PERO COMO POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN UNA VENTANA DE LA SALA DE JUNTAS DEL PALACIO SE ROMPIO, TUVE QUE SALIR HUYENDO Y HEME AQUÍ DE NUEVO ENTRE LOS MORTALES, YA SABEN QUE ESPERO SU REVIEW, SI AMIGA RAYEARTHFAN AQUÍ TOY, ME EXTRAÑASTE?? YO SI, SI QUIERES APEDREARME, PATEARME, FELICITARME, O MATARME MANDA PRIMERO TU REVIEW OK, NOS LEEMOS LUEGITO.

P.D. Si ven a mi tío Clef por ahí avísenme plis, me sigo ocultando de él. Aun cree que yo soy la causante del vidrio roto, digo yo no tengo la culpa de que se le haya atravesado a mi home run, no?? Ahora si Adios. SEE YOU LATER.


End file.
